Not Me
by AC Mathur 'teh Chibi Dudette
Summary: Videl marries a certain Mr. G.S. But another man isn't happy about it...


Disclaimer: The great Akira Toriyama created Dragonball and Dragonball Z. Not I. Bird Studios, Toei Animations, Bandai and everyone's "favourite" – FUNimation…. I believe they created another "favourite" – Dragonball GT. Not me. D'oh!

Well, it's been over a year now and I'm sure many of you are wondering where I've been. Well, I've been working on a new passion of mine; graphics. Not that I'm good (according to the Morons of the Century) or anything but I like it.

Have no fear, for I have returned! Yup, that's right. The li'l author is back with lots of surprises in store. Personally I think this is a good thing. I mean, since FF.net deleted my account due to inactivity, I've seen it as a cause for starting over. With all my amateur stories out of the way I can finally work up to my current level.

But _wait_, I hear you say, _what will become of the kid's old stories?_ No fear, I'm redoing them. They will be longer and better, I guarantee it. Yeah, I'm also redoing the trashy ones and making them better.

Now, you all know that comebacks have to be great. I mean, people might forget about you. I mean, it's like '_Chibi Dude? Who's that**?**_' Well, to make them remember you again you need a great comeback – something daring with a twist of a new style you've never tried before. I've never tried mystery stories before but… well, there's something I'll leave you peeps to guess.

"…" Speech

[…] thoughts

(A/N: …) Author notes from me.

Now… **on with the story folks!**

A young man was emerging from Orange Star High School , moments after the din of a deafening bell came to a serene halt. He walked over to a beautiful girl. It seemed that his arrival sparked a little something in her hazel eyes.

"_Where've you been? _The bell rang about 5 minutes ago!" she muttered.

"Yeah, but I was getting my stuff organized. Sharpener accidentally spilt Mr. Kelvin's coffee on my stuff." The boy replied.

"Ack, here's a walking-talking hazard. If Sharpener told a football player he'd be aiming for his ankle, the guy on the _other side of the pitch_ would worry." The girl joked, chuckling. "So Melvin, you want to come over to my house in a bit?"

"Ah, no can do. I have to take my little sister to her swimming practise. The kid swims like a fish. A _shark_." He grinned.

On the other side of school, our story starts. (A/N: Ha! I tricked you! That part was irrelevant to the story! Oh, the fun of this li'l story…)

"Hey Vi. What's up?" a young man's voice was heard amidst the general clamour of getting out of school.

"Not much," replied the girl next to him, "Dad's still not letting me go to that concert. I asked him thirty-odd times, I… ugh, don't ask. God knows I tried… so how've you been?"

"Heh, don't ask. Li'l bro's been more than I can handle. Why, do you have any idea what I caught the little twerp doing last night with his little psychopathic friend? He was on the _internet_. I caught him on the internet, going on _certain websites_. The kind that he _really _shouldn't see for a few years." was the reply.

"Eeeeh… not even _Sharpener _would do that. Although that may have some connection with the fact that he doesn't have the internet…"

The two friends laughed out loud.

"I haven't seen you for a while, Vi. I mean, you're always busy with something. Crime fighting, homework, training for a tournament… it's great to see you again. D' you think you can spare the time to come over to my house for a bit? Mom's got a new recipe, it's – in the words of my little brother; delightedly appetizing. Man, I should really keep the squirt away from thesauruses." Chortled the boy.

"Don't worry, I'm free now. Dad's taking a _business trip_. Actually I was thinking – you know Megumi Hayashibara's my favourite singer? She's doing a 'duet concert' with this old band, can't remember their names. I got Dad to give me tickets. Interested?" Videl muttered.

"Well, it's not like I'm doing anything interesting this weekend, unless you count torturing my little broth- oh wait, he'll be tortured by our dear sweet _murderous _mother… Heh, count me in." he responded.

"Alright, I'll just – oh wait a sec, I left my jacket inside. Wait a sec."

Videl shot rapidly down the hallway; making a hasty stop at her locker. As she was scouring through the contents of her untidy 'cubby-hole' (as she, and many others, called it) she noticed a dark and somewhat sunken face right next to her.

[That guy's face is nothing like my friend's face. I mean, he's always happy and cheerful, making sure everyone's pleased and this guy just… well, he's like a shadow in a corner.] She pondered.

"Hey, are you free this weekend?" The young adolescent asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry – I'm kinda busy. Sorry." She muttered, hurriedly grabbing her coat and jolting out of the school.

"What kept you?" the boy uttered as Videl came out of the school wearing her jacket.

"Nothing, just this guy asking me if I was free this weekend." She murmured as the pair of them strolled down the street.

The two walked on for a while.

"Uh… well – hey, what time is it?" the boy suddenly asked.

"Time to get a watch. 4:20pm ." Was the reply.

"Oh man, I have to pick up my little brother from Drama Club today! I forgot he had that! Look, sorry Vi but I gotta go. Cya."

" Moron ."

A small child started running towards his older brother at full speed.

"Hey li'l bro, sorry I'm late. Got carried away." Said the elder.

"Don't worry, we finished late anyway. Hey, did you bring me anything? Chocolate? Toys? Food? Biscuits?" the young boy chuntered innocently.

"Nah, wait 'til we get home. Mom's made you a surprise." The youth's older brother responded as they walked home.

They stepped inside their home moments later (the younger one's school was quite near their house) and ascended the stairs.

"You know when we go to your girlfriend Videl's birthday party in a week? Can I invite T-" the boy was cut off.

"Sure, sure. Just stay out of her dad's way, okay?" and having said this, the boy collapsed on his bed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The place? Orange Star High School . The time? Five months later, lunchtime. The people? Videl and 'the boy'. (as we know him)

"Hey Videl," the boy lowered his voice to a soft spoken whisper, "can you meet me after school at my place? I have something important to ask you."

"What's it about?" Videl asked.

"Keep your voice down," the lad implored, "you'll find out."

"What's it about though? Just tell me." Videl enquired.

"Look, you'll find out after school, okay?" the boy muttered.

"Why're you so secretive about it? Is it bad? Is someone ill? Has your bro-" Videl's guessing was interrupted.

"Look, it's… important. A question. Really important. Okay?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[Well, here I am at his house. I wonder what this is about. Maybe his mother is ill… he usually gets worried about things like this.] Videl mused.

The young man entered the room, closing the door behind him. A small black velvet box was hidden in his hand. Kneeling down, he stared at Videl.

"Videl? Uh…. We've been going steady for… a while now and well, as corny as this may sound… Videl, will you marry me?" The young man quickly garbled, his face immediately adopting a crimson tint.

Videl's eyes widened, and for a moment there was nothing either person could so but stare.

"Marry you? I… well…" Videl struggled to find the right words.

"W-will you? Ju–just say it." The boy stammered.

"I… y- of course I do. Yes." Videl replied, a cheerful yet sceptical look occupying her face.

_And at this point, a certain Mr. G.S achieved the one thing in life he'd always wanted. Someone to spend the rest of his life with…_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The big day finally arrived. Millions of people attended what was said to be the greatest wedding in history. Out of these were a few people who weren't really close to the couple. But even they managed to bear an enormous grin on their faces. Well, most of them.

Sitting in the front row of the the audience, Hercule discreetly wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"My little girl's growing up. Oh, I'm going to miss her." He sobbed.

For the two young adults, neither were taking in a word the Priest spoke. Other than the final lines:

"Do you, Geoff Silxon, take Videl Satan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar amended.

"With great pleasure, I do."

"And do you, Videl Satan, take Geoff Silxon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…. I do."

And in the crowd, amidst the many hundred thousands of people cheering, laughing and joyfully crying, there was one lone man with a crestfallen expression, silently dying inside. His name? _Gohan Son._


End file.
